


Burning love

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crack Fic, Dom/sub, Other, Whipping, evil toaster, forgive me please, oh god what I wrote, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Drugs and alcohol plus a evil toaster that wants to take over the world don't mix, especially when You get hard on being bossed around and degraded...Yes courier fucks a toaster....





	Burning love

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this...

“So how did you get these burns again?” I blushed as The blonde Followers doctor examined my groin.

“Urinating on electric fence.” I lied, oh was I lying.

I shuddered as the memories of last night came flooding through me:

“ _I shall take over the world! And you filthy human will help me!” I rolled my eyes, the toaster I had taken from the big empty was set on world domination and destruction._

_I leaned over and grabbed a canister of jet, taking a deep inhale I let the drugs run their course, clouding my mind and my judgement._

_Soon the rankings and ravings of the Toaster turned into melodic tunes that caressed my ears, sure it might have been the 2 bottles of whiskey and the ultra jet mixed with psycho but damn I felt good._

_“You want to I know it!”_

_I moaned as my blood pooled in my groin, causing my erection to form._

_I smiled and nodded as I rubbed the growing need between my thighs._

_“Slave!” Oh god that was hot, I secretly loved being dominated male or female, It didn't matter._

_I unzipped my jeans as the angry toaster countined to insult and degrade me._

_“You dirty dirty human! I commanded you to listen!”_

_I groaned and stroked my cock, my eyes squeezing shut, with each pump I hardened more._

_“You disgusting pig! Listen to me you minuscule rat!” I whimpered as I followed his command._

_“yes master!” I thruster my hips with need as I pulled my hand away._

_“Finally! Now since I have your mind under my control I order you to take me to your leader!”_

_I chuckled and gave him a sad face,_

_“But daddy, I can't leave the house looking like this.”_

_“Daddy?! What is this-never mind slave tell me what if is that you need.”_

_“Make cum master please, if you do I will help you.” I begged my eyes glowing with need as my cock throbbed from being neglected._

_“Come here and pick me up you weak pathetic creature!” With great effort I dragged myself over to the kitchen table where the toaster was._

_Carefully I picked it up, rubbing it’s smooth metal edges, admiring it worn and faded features._

_It shivered in my hands, it's cord wrapped around my wrist._

_“You can listen, maybe you aren't so useless after all! I order you to sit back down in that soft chair.” I nodded_

_“Yes master.”_

_It grumbled as a I followed its commands._

_“Now that you are seated, instead yourself inside of me, push my button down and then do you as you must, but do not waste my kindness mortal!”_

_I sighed with relief as I slipped my cock in to toasters toasting slots._

_I gasped at the right feeling of the warm metal closing in on my cock as I pushed down the button._

_“ oh kind father, you're so tight.” I wailed as I thrusted into the metal slots._

_I started moaning and gasping for air, I stopped for a second as the toaster began to hum and heat up._

_“Do I-ugh please you master?” I gasped as I quickened my thrusting pace._

_“Yes slave, maybe you will be good for taking over the world. Faster you-” I grunted and began slamming into the toasters slots, the metal and humming drove me closer the edge._

_I cried out as I felt the toaster whip my bare thigh with it cord._

_“Do. It butter yourself tell I order you to! So you understand mortal?” The toaster grunted as it shook,_

_“YES MASTER! I am YOURS!” I whimpered as I felt another wave of pleasure._

_The toaster shook violently, vibrating on my cock, the heat inside the toaster glowed as sparks flew._

_“BUTTER YOURSELF FLITHY MORTTTTTALLLLLLL!”_

_I wailed as I felt a strong painful jolt of electricity flow through me as I relapsed my self into the toaster._

_A blue light flashed as more sparks flew, I screamed as I felt the strong zap and searing heat of the toaster one last time._

_I felt my cum full the grates and slot of the toaster. I gasped and nearly passed out._

_Suddenly everything went quiet, them a small ding! Awoke me._

_I opened my eyes, and cried out at the sight before me._

_The once dull but slight shiny reflective surface of the toaster was no black and charred.  
I pulled myself out and stared at the toaster._

_“MASTER!?” I cried._

_No response, I felt my stomach drop and cradled the not dead and burnt appliance to my chest._

_My cock ached from the trauma of the burns but the ache in my heart was worse._

_I soon weeper myself into a fitful sleep._

_The next morning I woke with a head ached and a broken toaster and a severe burn to my groin._

A hand gripping my shoulder woke me from my daydream, I lifted my eyes to see a concerned look filling the Blonde hair green eyed doctors face.

“Are you alright?” He asked pulling his hand away.  
I chuckled,  
“Yeah I'll be fine.” He chuckled and mused my hair,.  
“Try to be careful, I understand that when you gotta go, you gotta go but please watch what you're going on, okay?”

“Sure thing doc, so tell me are you a fan of toast?”

 

 


End file.
